Amigos
by Youjibell
Summary: -¿Vamos a la cama entonces?- Wilson abrió la boca majestuosamente, realmente no se esperaba eso. Serie de Drables en torno a la pareja Wilson X House.


Hola, sé que… en teoría debo de estar haciendo otros fics y sí, lo estoy haciendo pero ver (de nuevo) la última temporada de House me inspiró; así que es simple, de aquí al final de la temporada haré una serie d capítulos hasta llegar al final de la serie, todo House X Wilsón

Dr. House no me pertenece

**Amigos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1 **De nuevo

-Te veo a las 8 en tu casa.

Caminó por el pasillo y miró amablemente a una linda enfermera que le estaba mirando, Willson arrugó el ceño y caminó un poco más rápido y luego un poco más hasta casi correr a su pequeña oficina, luego sentarse y para finalmente sobarse fuerte la mano con la cual había casi noqueado a House. Luego suspiró, de nuevo estaba él ahí… quiso maldecir pero no era su estilo y rectifico.

Faltaba poco más de media hora para las 8, así que pensó en lo primero que le diría como su "de nuevo" amigo. Y es que empezar de nuevo le iba a costar trabajo; bastante trabajo.

¡Por qué diablos tenía que ser él! – habló en voz alta y luego se tapo la boca recordando que no debía maldecir.

Ojala pudiera odiarlo de nuevo; si es que, lo que estaba haciendo era algo remotamente parecido al odio. Tomó su maletín y salió abrió la puerta luego se miró y notó que aún no se quitaba la bata.

Dio otro suspiro; regresó y se quito la bata reprendiéndose por su falta de atención. No quería atribuir su desatención a constante pensamiento en "él". Bufó molesto, no sin antes quitarse la bata y dejarla armoniosamente acomodada en su perchero. Ahora sí, caminó despidiéndose amablemente de todo a quien lo viera hasta llegar a su auto y fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

-¡House! – gritó molesto cuando encontró justo en el cofre de su auto aquella prenda interior _sensual _ que aquel doctor había dejado para él. Se preguntó cómo es que estando cojo se daba tiempo para ir hasta ese lugar del estacionamiento y dejar sus muestras de afecto. Ese idiota debió de haber comprado "eso" antes de llegar al hospital y debía de haber asumido que Wilson, el Idiota empático y amable de Wilson lo perdonaría.

Manejo con esa cosa entre sus manos, bajo del auto hasta su casa y toco aún con ella en el puño alrededor de tres veces cada vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Luego vio como la puerta se abría y aquellos ojos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerdas que no puedo correr a abrir la puerta? – Wilson abrió la boca y luego la cerro- ¡Ah claro, no lo recuerdas! Como no recuerdas que tenías a un amigo en la cárcel.- ya se había tardado en reprocharlo, ¡él era el indignado!

-No eras mi amigo- dijo para luego recordar aquello que tenía en la mano y ponerlo en la cara de House – Ropa interior ¡en mi auto!-

-Yo los llamo "las llamativas pantis"-

Wilson lo miró consternado y se los aventó en la cara, House sonrió antipático y las atrapó en sus manos. – Es mi regalo, para celebrar nuestra amistad renovada-

-Pensé que me darías un emparedado- Wilson caminó directo al sofá y se sentó prendiendo el televisor. Tenía bastante tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar y era un basurero. Justo como lo recordaba

-Eso es aburrido, ¿en verdad esperabas llegar a mi casa y hablar de los viejos tiempos?- el amargado doctor se rascó la cabeza y caminó cojeando simpáticamente hasta su "amigo".

-¿Qué tan… violado, violado… violado estas?- lo miró de manera simpática con autentica duda; esperando tener una verdadera respuesta, se sorprendió cuando el más grande pestañeo dos veces lo miró directo a los ojos y le contestó.

-En términos… - House habló hasta que en determinado momento frunció el ceño y golpeo el piso con su bastón - ¡que idiota eres!, no me hicieron nada – habló recalcando el nada, varias veces y recordando el golpes en su cara, por inercia se toco la zona y recodó un poco en silencio

- Ya no le importas a Cuddy – Wilsón suspiró de nuevo y apagó el televisor, de hecho no tenía la intención de prestarte atención y esperaba escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿y?- House se tiro en el sillón toscamente aventando al otro doctor, con lo cual ganó una mirada desaprobatoria; finalmente escuchó esas palabras que, realmente no tenía ganas de oír.

-La amabas-

-Notas la connotación de pasado, tú por otro lado sigues aquí- y justó ahí por unos segundos pudieron decir que una sonrisa afable se escapo por esos labios ásperos.

-Soy idiota- reprochó, pensando en pararse e irse de una buena vez, al menos el oncólogo ya se sentía de mejor humor que en bastante tiempo. No esperaba que unas simples palabras le hicieran arremolinar una serie de sentimientos empolvados que seguían ahí.

-No, solo un poco incapacitado para odiar- frunció el ceño una vez más y deseó que House se callara.

- Te aprovechas de eso- House ni se inmutó, y caminó a su cuarto canturreando algo que solo él comprendía.

-¿y?-

-Olvídalo, como sea ya está todo… bien- Wilson tartamudeó un poco al decir de nuevo esas frase "bien", y es que ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin estar bien?

-Vamos a la cama entonces- Wilson abrió la boca majestuosamente, realmente no se esperaba eso, tenía mucho, mucho que no había estado en la cama con él

- Regresé a ser tu amigo no a… ¡a hacer eso!- gritó un poco, pero para su sorpresa ya estaba aquel doctor en la cama empujando al piso todo lo que estaba sobre la cama.

-Usaras "las llamativas pantis"-

-Eres un idiota House-

-No he tenido sexo en semanas-

-¡Me estas usando!- luego de eso adicto al Vicodín alzó ambas cejas y lo reto con la mirada.

- No, solo regresamos- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ver como Wilson caminaba de mala manera hasta su cama.

-Imbécil-

Gracias a Dan :D


End file.
